The OutofCharacter story of Akatsuki
by GothicTobifan
Summary: It was like a terrible nightmare, except the only difference is that it was real, this is what he truley is. So why is it so hard to accept it? And is he really that old! Read and Review Plz... btw, the chapter's get better after Chapter 0...
1. Chapter 0

**This is a story I have been working on...**

**I do not own Naruto or the world, if I did....well let's just focus on the story shall we?**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, the bright rays were touching down on the forest tops as the cool-less winds pushed against the trees. At Kohona, young ninja's practiced their hearts out in the grueling heat. One particular ninja worked extra hard, so hard that a medical ninja had to stay close by just in case said ninja fainted from over-exhaust. This ninja was Naruto and his medical friend was none other than his teammate Sakura. She watched him with mild interest as Naruto attacked another bent up tree, his kunai digging deep within its bark. Something about him always made her laugh, but she could never tell what it was. Maybe she was fina-

"Excuse me if you haven't forgotten this story is going to be about Akatsuki! Not Naruto and Sakura pairings, honestly I don't understand why everyone wants to write about her!" Interrupts Tobi, his eyes glaring menacingly at a fourteen year old girl who is innocently writing this story and can **MAKE HIS LIFE MISEARBLE!!! **"Oh don't act so innocent we all know you're not," shouted Tobi, then with cruel sneer he jeered "You're not even a good writer, I mean you never even FINISHED a story!" "That's it!" And with a snap everything went black. No, that doesn't mean the story is over! So please keep reading.

* * *

**I really don't count this as the first chapter, so please continue! I'm not going to make another small chapter so expect longer ones for now on. **


	2. Chapter 1

**The out of character stories of Akatsuki;**

_**Humor, the many sides of emotion.**_

A few miles away from one of the Akatsuki's many hideouts was a small cave and inside that small cave was Sasquatch O,o! Nah, just kidding. Anyways, deep inside that dark and dank cave was a huge wall. On that wall were scriptures or hieroglyphics or something of that sort. All I know is that they looked like swirly lines and messed up letters. Like I said in the beginning of the story, it was a nice hot sunny day and even though it was perfect for training yourself to death (Death by Training ,), the Akatsuki figured it would be a perfect day to laze about (Which they rarely do). At first everything went fine ( which is also rare) Hidan wasn't cursing, Kisame wasn't cutting off limbs specifically Hidan's, and everyone else was outside lying under the shades of the tree's (even though there wasn't much shade due to the fact that most of the tree's were dead and burnt to a crisp). Unfortunately peace lasts for only so long especially if that peace hangs around S-classed criminals who kill for money (-cough- Kakuzu –cough-)!

"For Jashin's sake, why is it so hot?!" yells Hidan, his voice growing louder to show his discomfort to the others. "Because you're a hot head!" shouts Kakuzu back, obviously angry at being disturbed from counting his money. "Shut the fu-"before Hidan could even retort back, a fist crashes down on his head. Just as quick as the fist smashed down on his head, Hidan snapped back up swinging his right leg fast up to his opponents face. The opponent easily dodged this slow attack, seeing an open spot he struck it with his own left foot, a few soft cracks emitted from the wounded spot as Hidan went flying back into a dead tree. When Pein saw that Hidan made no effort to move, he went in for the finishing attack. Just as he was about to strike his head with all the force and strength he had, a black leathered hand jets out of nowhere, quickly diverting Pein's fist away from Hidan and into the ground. Chunks of dirt and earthen-rock fly everywhere as dust drifts about covering the bodies of Hidan, Pein, and the man who stopped Pein. For a while, everything was silent and still no one could see Hidan or their leader Pein. Then finally, the dust settled and only Pein was standing, Hidan and the mystery man was nowhere to be seen. "If anyone of you say anything, I'll kill ya!" and with that, Pein made his grand get-away by storming into the desolate hideout.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"You're in a cave," replies a voice.

"Who are you?"

"…Your injury's aren't Sevier so I took the liberty of healing you," replied the voice in a calming tone.

"…You didn't answer my question; who are you? Why do you sound so familiar?"

"Who am I? It…doesn't matter much," replied the voice in a hesitant tone.

"Yes it does, for all I know you could be a fucking enemy and then I would have to kill you…well either way I'm going to kill you," countered Hidan, annoyance lingering in his voice.

"Well I am no enemy…your eye's should be adjusting now. How much can you see?"

"Um, it's still a little dark…wait, I can see the top of the cave. What are those lines?"

"It's good that you can see," replies the voice. Soon a shuffle could be heard and Hidan could tell that his said rescuer or kidnapper was leaving.

Quickly sitting up, Hidan's hand shot out and snatched anything he could get a hold of to keep the person from leaving. In this case, he gripped the man's pants and with a hard tug, he nearly torn them off (yes Hidan is strong!). "What the Hell!" "Sit down!" Threatens Hidan, as his grip tightens around the fabric of the pants. Finally after a few seconds, the man sits down. "You didn't answer my question…again! Are you hard of hearing or something!?" Shouts Hidan, his own pale violet eye's glaring dangerously at the black shadow of the figure.

"No I'm not hard of hearing! Now let me go," mutters the voice.

"…NAN DA YO, do you TAKE me as a BAKA?!"

"Yes, Yes I do," the man replies in a humorous tone.

"I'm choosing to ignore that! Anyways, you didn't answer my question again, again! Why are you avoiding them?"

"Well, what was the other question?"

"…I forgot… -.-;," mutters Hidan, while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"…"

"How about this; Who are you?"

"I thought we went over this, it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, how else am I going to kill you?!"

"Simple, you don't!"

"Oh no you didn't~!"

"Oh yes I did~!"

That's when the bitch-slapping started!

…

…Honestly, do you really think S-class criminals would bitch-slap each other?! Even if they do, they won't (or not yet)do it in my story! Now where was I?

"Look, I at least want to know who you are, that's fair," complained Hidan, his patience already wearing thin.

"I told you three times already; no I will not tell you. It's not important," shouted the voice, his patience was, as well, wearing thin, too.

"But that's not fair!" whined Hidan.

"Life's not fair, get used to it!" Yelled the voice.

Without warning Hidan quickly moves forward, using his free hand to grab at, what he supposed, the man's face. His other hand which was entwined in the man's pants quickly jutted upwards and grabbed the scruff of the man's neck collar. What surprised Hidan the most was the fact that the man's face did not have a nose or a mouth. In fact, it felt rugged and somewhat smooth, just like a mask.

"Wait a second," mummers Hidan, then with a look of astonishment he yells "Your-". A crash cuts Hidan off, as a second person attacks the masked man. From the sudden attack, Hidan lets go and jumps up fast ready for the next fight. But stops when he notice's something he didn't notice before.

* * *

_Itachi, unlike the rest of the Akatsuki, pays more attention to what happens than most. Like last month when he noticed Deidara making out with his hands, anyone else would of walked away thinking of how disgusting Deidara is, but not Itachi! He knows blackmail when he sees it, so instead of walking away he took hundreds of pictures and posted them on the Internet. Or like that other time; He was walking down the hallway quietly when he heard a small, tiny, little, micro-sized sound; instead of dismissing it as the wind (or a mouse) he quickly and stealthily investigated. In the end, he found Hidan and Kakuzu making-out in a secret room that SHALL NOT BE NAMED!!! Thus more pictures were taken. Today, unlike most days, the Akatsuki were given the right to laze about due to the extreme heat but mostly because the Leader felt lazy and was tired of all the complaints (and threats) he got. Now, Itachi never trusted Tobi (or the rest of the Akatsuki…well except Kisame…but still!!), he always thought of that masked man as a crazy menace. So whenever he got the chance, Itachi would stalk poor Tobi to find any weakness to use against him. And today was the perfect day to do just that. _

* * *

'God, how long is he going to lay there!?' thought Itachi, as he stood upon the only living tree that happened to be near the base. He stared at Tobi's laying figure. Tobi was on the base roof , his body covered in shadows so that no one could see him up there. His arms were behind his head, his legs lying limply on the old roof, and his mask was laid on his right so that way it wouldn't slide off the roof. Itachi felt a trickle of sweat fall down from his forehead to the ground. He had been watching Tobi for almost three hours and already his spirit was diminished. He felt hot and sticky but mostly, he was starving. 'I should get something to eat!' thought Itachi suddenly, tempted with idea of eating food, Itachi didn't give it a second thought as he jumped down from the tree and ran swiftly to the base's kitchen.

* * *

'That tuna fish sandwich was so~ delicious!' Itachi thought merrily, while walking back outside to spy on Tobi again. As he approached the door that led outside, it swung open and smacked him right in the center of his face. Quickly regaining consciousness, he gave his best death glare at who-ever opened the door; the said person gave an equally impressive glare before turning and walking away. 'Wonder what crawled up Pein's butt and died?!' Itachi thought angrily, before opening the door and stomping outside. Remember when I told you Itachi was "Special" at noticing things; it only took him .5 milliseconds to notice something was wrong. He swiftly ran up to Kisame, the only person he could almost call a friend. "What happened?"

"Pein got fed up with Hidan's bickering so he beat him up, but before he could try to kill him, some mystery man diverted Pein's attack, saved Hidan's ass, and kidnapped him," replied Kisame with a bored tone.

"Did you happen to see where they went?"

"Nah, but I think Zetsu did, " said Kisame, his eyes drooping a bit.

"Thanks!"

"No prop," and with that Kisame soon fell asleep.

It took Itachi ten minutes to find the elusive cannibal, who was hiding in a lush forest (which was a little away from the base).

"Hey what happened to Hidan?" inquired Itachi.

"Huh?" The venis-flytrap opens up to a dazed Zetsu, who must have been sleeping.

"Did you see a man carrying an unconscious Hidan?" asked Itachi.

"…Yeah, Tobi was walking by here…"

"**He asked us why we were here…"**

"We told him that we were hunting," replied the white Zetsu.

"**Which he told us that we couldn't eat Hidan," **

"Which wasn't so nice!"

"**Yeah! We didn't even get one bite!"**

"Well, which way did they go?" asked a now slightly disturbed Itachi (even though you could find no trace of emotion at all).

"North," both answered in unison, the black pointing to the right. With the info he needed, Itachi left hurriedly in anticipation of catching Tobi and finding Hidan.

* * *

To make a long story short; it took Itachi twenty minutes before he caught sight of a cave and who was in it. It was a small cave opening which allowed little light to enter. On the left side of the cave, vines crawled over every piece of rock and crack it could find. On the right, however, there were no vines on the cracked wall; instead there were swirly incomprehensible lines that looked like some ancient writings…that or some delusional person decided to draw terrible doodles of people. Either one seemed possible. Stepping closer, he listened in on, apparently, Hidan and Tobi's conversation.

"Life's not fair, get used to it!" growled Tobi, his voice loud and threatening.

Then there was some shuffling soon followed by disturbing silence. Assuming the worse, Itachi jumps into the cave, hoping that the person he attacks will be Tobi. As if seeing his attack, Tobi also jumps up and blocks Itachi's punch, then grabs his wrists while Itachi grabs his. Before either could get another chance to hurt the other, Hidan's voice rings out in a surprisingly shrilly tone, "Tobi! You're the man who rescued me?!"

"eh…yup," said Tobi sheepishly, as an anime sweat drop appears on his head.

Seeing his opportunity, Itachi swings Tobi at the huge wall, forgetting that Tobi still had his own wrists in a death grip. So instead of Tobi flying alone against the old huge wall, both Tobi and Itachi went flying towards the old huge wall and taking Hidan along with them. With a tremendous crash, all three lay in a tangled heap.

* * *

**What happened next is hard to describe…so I will tell you in the next chappie! ^,^**


	3. Chapter 2

**The out of character stories of Akatsuki;**

_**When life gives you lemons; squirt them into your enemies eyes!**_

There was a terrible screeching noise, as the cave suddenly filled with blinding light. As the screeching grew louder so did the brightness of the white lights. Soon enough, it got so bright that one wouldn't have been able to see their own hands even if those hands were shoved against their eyeball! All of a sudden, everything went black. It was like a vast nothingness, there was no cave, there was no dirt floor, and worse of all there was no way out. Then, just like in those corny movies, a figure appears surrounded by a light of myriad colors, some they recognized others entirely new. "ow dare you disturb this sacred Cave of Change!" a voice pierced out. It sounded like it belonged to a female and to be more specific a pissed off female! "How were we supposed to know!?" shouted Hidan. "There's a sign in front of the cave entrance saying 'Forbidden sacred grounds; do not enter, THAT MEANS YOU!!!'" said the female figure. "Well how were we suppose to understand bad drawings?!" shouted Itachi. "Learn it," growled the female figure then with a wicked sadistic smile she shouted, "You show great disrespect to this sacred cave and to me, the sacred Guardian of change. I curse you Itachi Uchiha, Madara Tobi Uchiha, and Hidan (**insert his last name here** )-" "Your too late there. I'm already cursed. So, Ha!" shouted Hidan with triumph. "Shut-up and let me finish, baka! I curse you three to experience change to the highest degree;

You face the extreme

That can make you scream.

Everything will change

When you step through the doors of internationality.

Your memories will return if you truly learn

Or if your teammates will rescue you three

Forever you will be trapped in this myriad game. "

The blinding light returned, following came the ear-splitting noise which only lasted five seconds before everything went black.

* * *

They were all outside when they heard it. It was inhuman, almost terrifying to hear. Finally after five seconds the screaming stopped, filled with an unusual silence. Out of instinct, all of the members met in front of the base.

"What the heck happened!?" yelled Kisame.

"How should I know, I was asleep!" shouted Deidara back.

"Well I was in a bad mood!" shouted Pein.

"I was closes, and I still don't know where it came from," Zetsu remarked.

"I was making me a sandwich," said Konan. Everyone stopped yelling at each other, as silence returns yet again. "What? I was hungry…" mutters Konan.

"Where's Hidan, Itachi, and the annoying one?" asked Kakuzu, his voice barely hinted with concern (but he still was concerned!).

…………

…………

…………

"Oh crap!" everyone said in unison.

By the time the Akatsuki found the sacred cave, two hours had already passed and the sun was starting to set. The cave looked long abandoned as well as broken. Crude drawings marked the right side of the cave; which seemed to have an eerie glow to it. Slowly advancing in, they soon noticed that no one was present in the cave, but before they even had the chance to leave; everything went white and a terrible noise cut through the air. Just as quick as it came, it left leaving in its wake an unnerving darkness. Slowly a light began to come into view, then in the light they could see a women's figure.

"Who are you?" inquired Pein.

"I am the guardian of this sacred cave. And you six are S-classed criminals; Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, and Kakuzu. You are in search for your three lost members; Tobi, Itachi, and that heathen Hidan," said the figure with a calm tone.

"That sounds about right," agreed Zetsu.

"Yes, well, anyways, I have cursed these three-"

"Hidan's already cursed," interrupted Kakuzu with a smirk.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!!! And my curse beats his so Nuh~!"Replied the figure childishly then clearing her voice she continues, "I have cursed these three to experience life changing…change. They hold no memories of their real past. And the only way they can ever return to normal is that they either learn to accept the change or if you help them remember. Good luck," finished the figure in amused tone as she watched the Akatsuki members slowly interpret what she meant. "Where are they right now?" asked Konan now showing more concern than the others.

"They are right now in the time-clinch," said the figure.

"Which is what?"

"It's like a jail except more humane; the time freezes within the area, also freezing the person/people trapped within as well. It's the only thing that can stop a human heart without killing the person!" said the figure eagerly. A deadly silence was the only response to her answer, and then all hell broke loose.

"YOU WHAT!!" shouted the Akatsuki in fury.

"Why would you do that?!" yelled Konan.

"They disrespected this holy place," replied the Figure in a calm tone.

"Who do you think you are?!" shouted Kisame.

"I thought I already told you, I am the Guardian of this sacred cave," answered the figure with a slightly annoyed tone.

"That is so~ wrong, un!" whined Deidara.

"That's not how I see it!" retorts the figure with a rising voice.

"But-but why would you do that!?" stutters Konan her eye's pleading.

"I told you; THEY DISRESPECTED THIS HOLY PLACE!!" yelled the figure in rage.

"But why?" whimpered Konan who was on the verge of tears.

"I just told you FIVE seconds AGO!" muttered the figure in gritted teeth.

"Still…" inquired Konan.

"That's it, everyone shut up!" shouted the Guardian in rage, and with a snap of her white fingers all of the Akatsuki's mouths had disappeared. "Now, are you going to help your teammates or not because I ain't got all day!?" said the guardian quickly, while floating closer to the criminals. It took them a little while before they realized she wasn't going to give back their mouths to answer, the Akatsuki simply shook their head up and down to symbolize a yes. 'Perfect!' Thought the Guardian, a devilish smile slowly broke upon her face (though with all the light you wouldn't be able to see it). "You will be able to keep your memory, certain athletic abilities; I will give you money, some shelter, up-to-date clothes, and a tracker! Also, when you first see them they will look like they did before, but only for a quick second. Not only has their memory changed but they also dress different, they are around twenty, and their personality is their inner self that has been locked away when becoming evil! Well some of it. Now it's time for you guys to go…oh also I will give you the ability to speak every language!" finishes the Guardian, now breathless. Before Pein could point out his missing mouth, his mouth appeared. As fast as their mouths appearing, they all disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The feeling was overwhelming; it was terrifying even for a grown adult. She could feel her mouth opening to let out a high-pitched scream but she could hear nothing. A feeling of numbness started in her feet; soon she could feel it crawling up her leg and up to her waist. Was she fighting it? She couldn't remember. Where were the others? Where was the figure? Was she the only one feeling this? Slowly, she could feel the numbness start to leave through her. That's when she saw light, bright and massive, and she had never been happier in her life. "Konan?" a strong voice rang out, piecering through the darkness. She knew that voice, "Pein?" she mustered out. Light came flooding in and the next thing she knew she was looking up at Pein, her god.

_**An Hour Later……………………………………………………………………………………………………………**_

"Now that all of you are no longer unconscious I will like to show you the world in the future," said the guardian in a dazzling voice. Then taking the white light as if it were curtains, she drew them back and showed them something that will change their lives forever.

* * *

**I felt lazy on the ending...-.-; **

**In Chapter three you will find out what happened to Tobi, Itachi, and Hidan, and what changes they will have to endure! Stay tuned in the OutOfCharater Akatsuki Story!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Konbonwa! THis is Darkangle speaking and saying FORGET my username(I still love Tobi)! **

**And in other news;**

**I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki, however, I would gladly love to help make up plots for it... but I know it won't happen....**

**SO ANYWAY,**

**I hope you enjoy Number Three. Please Read and Review! **

* * *

'Summer; the key to freedom and happiness, to finally rid of the tiring work, but more importantly, it's the season for traveling! Unlike most friends, who would rather spend their hours at a bar or party or other local activities, my friends liked to spend their summer traveling the world. Being that their job pays exceptionally well and that they both enjoy the sense of adventure, they find all the extreme and mildly expensive ways to really have a pleasurable time traveling. Like last summer, they decided to head to North America. They weren't able to see all the states but they were able to view most. New York, California, Florida, and more! My favorite part was when we went water skiing in a non-water skiing zone in Florida, it made it more exhilarating because we had to avoid falling in the water since there were alligators lurking in it. The best part of it all was that they were generous enough to allow me to come along on every single trip they took, even if it meant spending a little extra money. This summer they wanted to focus on South America, go to Brazil, Colombia, and Argentina. So we each get to pick which part we want to visit, I chose Brazil because I want to explore the Amazon Rain Forest, to enjoy the beauty and to run away screaming in terror from the cannibal native Americans!' I softly giggle to myself at the last sentence, imagining our faces etched with terror and running with our hands in the air. More giggles escape my mouth and before I know it, I burst out laughing.

"So you are awake?! We were beginning to think that you had died on us…get dress we need to hurry or we'll miss our flight," Tobi shouted out. Another voice shouted, "Thanks to your lazy ass!" I keep forgetting that I'm not living by myself anymore. Recently, I had been evicted from my apartment due to the fact that I accidently killed the manager's precious kitty. I know I like adventure and gore, but it doesn't mean I purposely like killing cats, it's not my fault that stupid cat decided to run behind my car when I was backing out. Getting off my messy bed, I walked to my closet, opened the door and was quickly buried alive by the overwhelming pile of clothes that I shoved in my closet last Tuesday. When I finally dug myself out, I found a clean, white T-shirt that had a picture of a boy listening to his IPod projecting 'I'm not listening to you' written on it, and slipped it on. Then I dug through the pile until I found some ripped up jeans, quickly smelling them to see if it was acceptable(which it was), I then ran towards the bathroom in a dash hoping that the 'brothers' wouldn't ditch me. That's another funny topic; how Tobi and Itachi are related. The thing is, they didn't believe they were related. It took twelve professional doctors, two historians (I was thinking about the people who keep a record on your entire life, however I don't know the names for them and thus I came up with this name instead -.-), and an entire year to convince the two that they were related, if not, brothers. If you ask them, they'll say that they are probably distant cousins or something like that, I don't know why, but to them being related to each other is disgusting and weird. If I was them I would be like, 'That is so Cool! I could be, like, your evil twin brother or something!' By the time I stopped pondering about the whole 'why they hate being related scenario', I was standing beside Itachi with my bag at hand. "Let's go before the plane leaves us," says Itachi, clearly annoyed at having to wait such a long time for me to get ready. "Hidan, you got everything you need?" asks Tobi while watching me with a stern eye. I quickly mutter a yes and add that we are going to be late. Nodding his head in satisfaction, we walked out the door and into Itachi's car, Tobi lingering behind to lock the door. I sat in the back, watching the two-story house shrink away in the distance as we went farther and farther away from it.

* * *

If I had to describe Tobi and who he is, I would say he is a caring, funny, paranoid, crafty person. I mean that in the sincerest emotion I can muster. He cares about a lot of people, even if they hate him. It's not like he doesn't know that they hate him, he does, and it's just that he likes to have an unbiased perspective about them at work. Not at home. Nope, there they are evil, hated creatures from hell, from his point of view. That's also what makes him so funny. Itachi and I work with him on certain projects and we see him helping or working with someone that obviously hates his guts, but either way he's being nice and productive. But at home, he complains about their incompetence and how they bitch and complain so much that he almost wants to bash his head into the desk. Makes me laugh all the time! The real reason though as to why he is nice to them is because the boss notices it, along with the extra work he completes. All he's doing is trying to get a promotion and nobody but Itachi and I know that. And it's not just at work too when he decides to be crafty, the summer before last summer we went to England and he had been able to not only get the guard to talk but also tricked him into telling him where all the important jewels and secret rooms were. He made us promise not to tell a soul, which we kept…reluctantly. The one thing that I hate the most though is when he becomes paranoid. Like right now. We are waiting in line to board the plane; the chance of having to wait for the next one is considerably high, which Tobi doesn't like. He can't sit still, so he paces around in the crowded line, his oversized orange shirt swaying around as he moved around, the silver chains that hung on his black pants moved with him. An annoyed, impatient look plastered on his face, as he turned right again. He turns to Itachi. "What time is it?" he asks, fidgeting a little from stopping his pacing. "It's6:38am, now it's 6:39am, and a minute from now it shall be 6:40am," Itachi mutters while rubbing his eye's and stifling back a yawn by placing his hand over his mouth. Tobi starts pacing again, worry, anger, inpatients easily spotted in his unique crimson eyes. "In a minute the plane will leave and we will have to wait for the next one which is three hours later…," he rasps out, his fingers fidgeting a bit more. There is one more thing I forgot to add about Tobi, he hates being late. He can't stand the idea of being off time on something, it stress's him out and when he is stressed out, he starts to create random and stupid theories as to why he was late. It really bothers him that much. The line moves and I find myself walking onto the plane, I can even hear a sigh of relief escape from Tobi's mouth as we sit down in our respective seats.

Like I mentioned previously, Tobi and Itachi make a really good amount of money since they are the best employees, however they hate flying first class when we travel by plane. They consider it a waste of precious money and even though I wouldn't mind traveling first class, I have to respect their wishes. And the sad part, I always get the seat with a kicking child behind me. Itachi always takes the window and Tobi sits by the alley way while I'm stuck in the middle. A waitress walks by and asks if we want anything to eat, Tobi briefly dismisses the offer to eat and goes back to watching the boring video they are playing about safety, Itachi orders a coke, and I order chocolate milk. I know, instead of getting coke or even beer, I get chocolate milk. Something a child would want not a twenty year old man but, hey, I like it so what and if I look like a child by doing so then whatever. The lady gives me a weird look, but quickly pours the coke and chocolate milk into separate glasses then promptly hands it to us. Then, without another word, she walks away. When I turn to look out the window, I come face to face with Itachi's cup of coke. Before I can utter a word, Itachi quickly says, "A toast to another trip, a wonderful summer, and the new adventures that await us." I raise my cup and clang it with his, we look at Tobi. With a sigh, he pretends to hold a cup in his hand and as he 'clangs' his cup with Itachi's and mine, he makes a small clang sound. Without realizing it, I start giggling again, which made me wait a good thirty minutes before I could swallow my drink without chocking on it. By then, the plane was in the air, flying over cities and towns with their lights shining below us, as if we were so high that we were flying above the stars themselves.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, Itachi and Tobi were fast asleep. It was daytime, I could tell because other people's windows were open and a blue sky and fluffy clouds were painted on them while ours was closed by a little slide down thing made of plastic brown that covered and obscured the light from outside reaching in. After a couple of minutes of browsing the movies and music section on the little T.V in front of me, my mind started to wonder about that one time we were on the plane and Itachi had gotten sick. I remember it like it was yesterday;

We were boarding our plane to China, Tobi was searching for our chairs, I was carrying most of the bags, and Itachi was munching on some chips. The trip wasn't going to be so long, being that China isn't too far from Japan. Around two hours into the flight, Itachi was moaning and groaning about being queasy. Now the first thing you need to know about Itachi is that he never really likes to inform us if he is feeling weak/sick/injured. When he does tell us, it's when he is in bad shape and is escorted into the hospital. And the only reason why he won't tell us before it worsens is because he feels he will lose face. He is a proud man, sarcastic, emotional, but also proud. Like Tobi, he is very caring and can be talkative. He just has some trust issues at times. He's very sarcastic with me and we get into a lot of fights, some are real, mean, brutal fights were we dig out every insult we can muster from our brains then there are the fights were we do it for fun just to get a good laugh for ourselves or get a laugh from Tobi when he is overwhelmed or stressed out. He can be a nice guy altogether, it's just that pride of his that gets in the way of things. Anyways, when the plane landed, we had Itachi go to one of China's nearest hospitals to get Itachi checked. Turned out his stomach need to be pumped and the trip ended very briefly. That entire summer Itachi was totally miserable. I hope nothing devastatingly big happens that may send us wondering about whether the life we lived was true or just a illusion of a female goddess seeking revenge on us for showing disrespect towards her domain…I think I need some sleep, my brain is still fried.

* * *

**Please Review if you liked it! I'm only going to continue the story if it get's reveiws, so if no one likes it then I'll just let it join my other stories in the 'Unfinished' Trash heap of DOOM! **

**lol**

**I really hoped you enjoyed though, I spent my night writing this. I want to try to finish one story. So ya....**


	5. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
